


Let The Music In

by unoriginal_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23216515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unoriginal_account/pseuds/unoriginal_account
Summary: This is my first time writing a WidowTracer fanfic, or a fanfic in general, so any sort of criticism would be greatly appreciated :)(I'm also not a good writer, but I just wanna try it out)Song is Confessions by Azuria Sky and Puppet
Relationships: Lena "Tracer" Oxton/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	1. Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a WidowTracer fanfic, or a fanfic in general, so any sort of criticism would be greatly appreciated :)
> 
> (I'm also not a good writer, but I just wanna try it out)
> 
> Song is Confessions by Azuria Sky and Puppet

Ever since she was a child, Amélie Guillard has had a strong love for music. Whether it was the piano classics she had heard time and time again in her family chateau, or the love songs she heard from street performers; she truly loved every note, every lyric, every melody that grazed her ears. 

The girl was basically raised by music, she was incredibly passionate about it and wanted to pursue a career in music because of it, but sadly enough, her parents had different plans for her.

And that is the reason why the tired Frenchwoman saw herself sitting in her office alone at night, with no one or anything to keep her company other than the tunes that stayed with her through thick and thin. Managing the business of a prestigious family can be very stressful (she was lucky that her parents haven't mentioned anything regarding marriage), and it has worn Amélie down to the point where her feelings started fading away, and the only way for her to feel something was through her self-proclaimed soulful Spotify playlists, which she has a habit of listening to every time she's alone.

Normally she would just shuffle between the thousands of songs that she had saved, savoring the small feelings they brought her after long hours of intensive work. However, she wanted to find a few new songs to listen to this time round, and stopped looping her playlist, letting the Spotify recommendations come to light. New sounds started to show, but there weren't a lot of them that really caught her attention. 

That is, until a song titled "Confessions - Acoustic Cover" started playing. Amélie had listened to the original many times before, and it has been one of her favorites ever since she was a teen, just because of how heavy it hit her in the feels. She was genuinely intrigued to see how this cover would turn out to be. A beautifully arranged guitar section found its course into Amélie's ears and instantly gave her a sense of peacefulness and tranquility. Then a voice started to sing. 

"We began here... in a reverie..."

Instead of the rather rough male voice in the original, this one was feminine, soft and dreamy. Amélie instantly took a liking to it and started to dwell in the sound, reminiscing her childhood, one filled with beautiful melodies and love stories. She truly missed those times, and started wondering where did she go wrong, for herself to end up like this, working her life away in this cramped hell of an office.

The singing continued, "In that moment... it got hard to breathe..."

Tears started welling up in the Frenchwoman's golden eyes. This part in the original is so relatable to her that it always made her sad, but the beautiful female vocals seemed to amplify that feeling for Amélie, turning her into a sobbing mess. She truly despised how her life turned out to be, finding it difficult to live, to breathe, to keep moving forward with all the pressure standing in her way.

"I am shy and... I'm sorry that... I denied you... and couldn't see..."

She realized how much she misses her past life, and started showing resentment to the path her family made her walk on blindly, and stupidly.  
She wanted to escape from all of it, to never look back and to have a life that she actually wanted to live in.

*"You look tired and... it's haunting me..."*, The voice sang once more after a rather calming guitar hook, replacing the rather odd electronic sounds of a Game Boy in the original.

At this point Amélie started to feel that the vocalist was speaking to her directly, and whoever it was, she knew that her words were true. She was tired and to have someone care for her was a privilege that a busy woman like her would never have. This voice was unique, filled to the brim with emotion and it gave Amélie slight feelings of warmth and love.

"Keeping time of life... remind me... The noise inside my head... describes me... Where I want to hide... defines me..."

"I hope you know I tried... Sorry..."

The song kept on going for a little while longer, and Amélie have never felt happier to have graced her ears with this amazing piece, even if it's only a cover. She loved every second of it, so much that she started looking at the artist's profile, looking for more of her wonderous work and of course, some information on the woman whose art gave her lasting feelings of passionate love for the first time in what felt like years.

An image of a smiling brunette in a bright orange hoodie immediately took over the screen and the artist bio below simply says "hey i'm lena. music really helps me deal with the low times and make the good times even better, and i'm just trying my best to put music out there that can do the same for you." Despite the simplistic introduction, Amélie managed to find out that she was a British pilot - which explains the name 'Tracer' - a few years back, but has since retired and moved to Paris to find inspiration for her full-time music career. The more Amélie read, the more attracted she was to this woman she has never once met and more sensations started arising within her.

After some more searching, the Frenchwoman finally stumbled upon a mix of all the British woman's best songs along with some covers and started listening to them until sleep takes over her mind. She dozed off in a more peaceful manner than usual, content with her newfound feelings.


	2. First Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amélie has a big crush on Lena after one day and Lena is very gay.
> 
> (I tried really hard to write this, hope you all like it >.<)

*Amélie's POV*

Amélie awoke the next morning, still groggy from the night before. Her joints ached and she could barely open her eyes. Staying up late at night wasn't a great idea at all, even if she was used to not having a sleep schedule.

The bluenette wondered if she could get up and return home to make herself something for breakfast, preferably something sweet. Her body would have other plans though, refusing to work as it should. Amélie then let out grumbles in French, and begrudgingly sat in her cramped office for half an hour, waiting for her senses to come back.

Once her body showed signs of functionality, she immediately grabbed her car keys and headed straight for the exit, clearly looking forward to relax on her couch at home. 

After a rather quick trip, she was finally able to reach her apartment, and there was only one thing for her to do. Normally, Amélie would just grab a piece of stale bread and call it a day, but since it was a Saturday she opted for some pancakes and fruit instead. 

With Tracer's music mix on full volume, the bluenette grabbed some batter and got to work rather quickly while enjoying every single second of Lena's finest works once more, appreciating the warmth and energy the tunes brought to her tired self. 

Once the pancakes were done, Amélie hopped straight in the shower. She immersed herself entirely in the warm water and let her muscles loose as she sang along to one of the calm guitar solos that Lena had in her playlist. The Frenchwoman then started thinking more and more about the British artist, unable to get the image of her out of her head. She thought about how her music brought out so much feelings from deep inside her cold heart and more importantly, how beautiful the woman was from the pictures she had seen on her profile. The brown spiky hair, the hazel eyes, the bright smile... Amélie Guillard was truly in love with everything about this woman only after one day, but she was not afraid to admit that. 

After having washed herself, the bluenette wraps herself in a towel and headed straight for the wardrobe, finding herself a purple T-shirt with 'cauchemar' written on it and a pair of plaid boxer shorts, with both being slightly too big for her. Her parents would've deemed them 'too informal and hideous', but she was more than done with expensive clothing for the week and enjoyed the comfort of wearing slightly oversized sleepwear. 

With her love-filled thoughts about Lena and the beautiful tunes that were still playing in the background, Amélie started working her way through the stack of pancakes with some honey and syrup.

As she was finishing up, a notification popped up, indicating a live performance being hosted by Tracer at a bar near her apartment complex in two days' time. The bluenette immediately picked up the phone and started typing furiously, earning herself a ticket to the show as a result. "This is my chance to finally meet her, might as well grab on to it while I still can." Amélie thought, clearly excited for what the future holds. 

  
\- - - - - TWO DAYS LATER - - - - - 

After an excruciating wait of what felt like forever, Amélie was more than eager to get ready for the show. She chose a simple black dress with a purple skirt to go along with it, put on some makeup, and headed straight for the bar in question, which was called the Déjà Vu. 

As the bluenette went through the door, she caught sight of the young Brit, speeding through the stage to make sure everything was up and ready for her live set. "She looks so much cuter in real life, I don't think those images taken of her can even compare", Amélie thought, taken aback by her idol's beauty. The slim brunette seemed to pay no mind to her surroundings, but when her eyes met Amélie, her body just froze and her eyes were fixated on the blue-haired woman. Both women then fell into a trance, lovingly admiring each other's presence despite not having met before. 

*Lena's POV*

"Oh my God, who is that? I've never seen her around these places, but she sure is one beautiful lady. I think I'm in love. Ho-lee shite." Lena exclaimed to herself, clearly mesmerized by the Frenchwoman who had just arrived in the room. Her body began to react, and her face had started to turn beet red as she looked away, not wanting the other lady to witness her gay panic. 

"Too gay, Oxton. Too gay. You have never even met this woman mate, what is wrong with you?". Even after repeating that to herself multiple times, the young Brit can't get the other woman out of her head, clearly lovestruck. Like she had said multiple times before, she was too gay for this. 

She finally gathered herself after a while, just to see the bluenette still standing there, still looking at her in the eyes. Lena looked away once more, and got back to working on her equipment to try and distract herself from the gorgeous woman she just laid her eyes on.


	3. Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amélie confesses her love to Lena despite being a shy introvert (also Amélie is in love with Lena's performance)
> 
> Song is I Will Follow You Into The Dark - Death Cab for Cutie

"Cheers, luvs! The cavalry's here!" a voice spoke up from behind the stage as Tracer walked out, her face filled with confidence and joy. Guitar in hand, she was more than ready to play some music - and to impress her special lady if that chance ever comes up. 

The crowd started applauding and giving her whistles, showing their love for her as an artist. Amélie soon joined them and gave the woman a whistle, a display of affection for how Lena stood on stage looking like a deity, despite her simple choice of clothing and the crazy cowlick hair. 

"Thank you, ma'am! And might I say you are looking bloody stunning tonight too? I think I've never seen such a beautiful shade of blue before. And this is coming from a lady who was associated with the color for who knows how long." No one in the crowd knew who Lena was talking about, but once the brunette's eyes shifted to Amélie it all became clear. 

The bluenette then blushed deeply from Lena's compliment, shyly looking away. The small Brit kept on looking at Amélie, in an attempt to show the other woman her affection.

The Frenchwoman suddenly finds her heart beating at insane speeds for the petite lady on stage. "Is this... is this how being in love feels like?", Amélie thought to herself. She doesn't know how to react to feelings of love at all, it's just so warm and refreshing but also very confusing to a woman like her, who was derived of love since birth. 

A thick cockney accent suddenly broke through her train of thought, and she wondered what the smaller woman had to offer for the rest of the night. 

"Alright then, before I begin, I have to admit something. I was going to play something more recent and popular, but since a particularly beautiful blue-haired goddess took my heart away, I'm gonna need to play something special for her first... in hopes that she doesn't ditch me on the street. So... " Lena once again shifted all her attention to Amélie and holding her guitar tight as she gave the bluenette a longing look. "...this one's for you, and for you only, luv. I sincerely hope you like it and thanks for coming tonight."

"...Amélie.", the bluenette spoke up, 

"Sorry luv, didn't quite catch that. Can you repeat yourself please?" 

"My... My name is... Amélie.", Amélie responded. 

"Well nice to meet you Amélie, I'm Lena. But I guess you already know that, so let's get this show on the road shall we?"

"I would love that, um... Lena. Thank you."

The lights went dim as the brunette took hold of her mic and her guitar. With a delicate smile on her face, she began to sing, her voice smooth as silk. 

_"Love of mine  
Someday you will die  
But I'll be close behind  
And follow you into the dark_

_No blinding light  
No tunnels to gates of white  
Just our hands clasped so tight  
Waiting for the hint of a spark_

_If Heaven and Hell decide that they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs  
If there's no one beside you when your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark..._

_In Catholic school  
As vicious as Roman rule  
I got my knuckles bruised  
By a lady in black_

_I held my tongue  
As she told me, "Son,  
Fear is the heart of love"  
So I never went back_

_If Heaven and Hell decide that they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs  
If there's no one beside you when your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark..._

Lena's voice is soft and dreamy as usual, but particularly for this song it was surreal and a bit higher than usual. Amélie didn't mind it at all, she was still able to be mesmerized by how it sounds as she sat back in her chair and closed her eyes. She loved the sweet and simple lyrics, and accompanying them was the mellow melody which brought her nothing but warmth and happiness. She still couldn't believe that all of this was for her, all from the lips of such a beautiful woman.

Lena grinned at Amélie, her hand caressing the guitar strings as she continued to sing. 

_"You and me  
Have seen everything to see  
From Bangkok to Calgary  
And the soles of your shoes  
Are all worn down_

_The time for sleep is now  
It's nothing to cry about  
Cuz we'll hold each other soon  
In the blackest of rooms..._

_If Heaven and Hell decide that they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs  
If there's no one beside you when your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark...  
Then I'll follow you... into the dark..._

As the song ended, Lena stood up and took a bow, her eyes still locked on Amélie's. The crowd then gave her huge waves of applause in appreciation, but she was more focused on the blue-haired woman's clapping and cheering. The Frenchwoman may have had a cold exterior, but on the inside she turned out to be a sweet and passionate being, as noticed by the young Brit. 

The show went on for quite a while, with Lena moving on to some mellow guitar solos of her own, with each and every one of them acting as little gifts for Amélie to enjoy.

Soon enough, Lena's performance came to an end and the audience started leaving one by one. She walked off the stage and helped with the clean-up but once she was done, she headed straight to Amélie's seat, smiling as she exchanged glances with the taller woman and blushing when she looked back to her with a starstruck expression.

"Hiya, luv!", Lena softly greeted the bluenette, her heart fluttering with every word. "Did you enjoy the show?"

"I... I enjoyed it a lot. The music was amazing, but you... Lena, were the best part of it all.", Amélie sheepishly replied, being more firm about her feelings for the younger woman. "Your eyes, your cute face and your beautiful voice... you are truly a miracle worker to me, _chérie._ "

The Frenchwoman then took a deep breath. She found herself in front of her crush, yet couldn't figure out to say. But this was her only chance, and she chose not to waste it. 

_"I know it's very odd to say this but I... have a crush on... you. You might not know who I am, but I've been attracted to you for quite a while...._

"Why me?", Lena replied in shock. "I'm just a nobody. I don't even have the looks, or the money or anything a girl of your league might want or need. Why did you choose me out of all the other beautiful guys and gals in this city?"

Amélie was saddened after hearing that, but she gathered her thoughts and replied "Those men and women may have the money and the beauty, but none of them have what you have. You gave me feelings of warmth and love through your work, whereas with the former I only received lies and deception. I do not need anything else but you, _mon amour_.You're someone special to me, Lena, and I won't let you go no matter what."

Tears started welling up in the brunette's eyes as she embraced her newfound lover tightly.  
" _*sniff**sniff*_ Guess I'm not the only stupid one here then, cuz I had a crush on you when we first met too... I'm happy that I get to be with such a beautiful stalker,"

Amélie let out a small giggle in response, the other woman doing the same as they leaned closer together. 

"You are so damn gorgeous, Amélie.", Lena whispered.

"Same for you, _ma chérie_."

Amélie suddenly cupped Lena's cheeks, passionately kissing her without hesitation. A moan immediately came out of Lena in shock and excitement, as both girls completely melt into the kiss.

The two remained intertwined for a few more minutes and only stopped because they needed air.

"So luv, since you probably don't have anything planned for tonight... I want to invite you home with me, if that's okay with you. It's really late, I know, but I wanna get to know you better is all. You don't have to agree or anything, really.", Lena asked.

"I would love to follow you back home and spend some time with you, if I could. Like you had said, I do not have any plans for the night, and after all I do want to learn more about the... petite lady who took my heart away.", Amélie gave Lena a smile as both of them walked out of the bar and into the night sky, with their hands intertwined.

"If that's the case, I suppose it's time to take you home, my lady." 

"I suppose so... _chérie_. Let us go home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooo! If you reached the end then thank you for doing so :) This is my first time writing such a long chapter, so mistakes are inevitable. I just sincerely hope that you all enjoy what I could came up with.


	4. In A Universe of Nothing, We're Something

After quite a long walk along the streets of Paris, the two girls finally managed to reach Lena's apartment. It was nothing out of the ordinary, just a moderately-sized place with enough living space for one, but the young Brit was more than happy to have a solid roof over her head. 

"Y'know luv, when I mentioned taking you 'home', I did not mean for it to be my place."

"But you do have quite a nice place for yourself though," Amélie remarked as the pair walked in. "It feels so cozy here, unlike my own."

"It's the best I could afford, so I'm glad to hear that luv," Lena replied with a smile. "So, now that we're here, what do you want to do?"

"I... I haven't thought of that yet," The bluenette sheepishly admitted. "Do you have any ideas, Lena? I'm really sorry ma chérie, I'm just not familiar with interacting to others is all."

"Aw, it's fine luv, we all have our own issues. I don't really have one either, so I suppose we'll probably be chilling on the couch tonight with late night snacks. Would you like that?"

"That would be lovely Lena, merci."

"Awesome! Gimme a sec, I'll go change into something more comfortable. Also luv, try to relax and make yourself at home, there's no reason for you to feel uncomfortable here y'know? We're getting to know each other after all."

"...um, Lena? I have one more thing to ask."

"Go ahead luv, I'm not in a rush or anything,"

"Can I... borrow some of your clothes? I didn't really expect things to go the way they did and now I have nothing to wear other than this dress.", Amélie muttered, slightly embarrassed at what she was asking for.

"Can't say I won't hate you for taking it off, you look so gorgeous in it!", Lena joked as she entered the bathroom. "I was just kidding Amé, of course you can borrow my clothes luv! Just check in my wardrobe for something your size. You're kinda lucky that I never wear tight-fit clothes."

And with the semi-awkward conversation done, Amélie sat anxiously on the couch, waiting for Lena to finish her shower. She didn't know how to act around the bubbly Brit at all, and despite the smaller woman's advice to relax, she found herself shaking and sweating. Her body and her mind were not prepared for this, having done nothing but studying and working indoors constantly for years.

A few minutes later, Lena popped out of the shower, her blue hoodie and skinny jeans replaced by an oversized kitten t-shirt as well as a pair of shorts. Other people may think differently but to Amélie, she looked extremely cute in the outfit.

"Alright luv, I'm done! Now's your turn to get changed, and I'll try my best not to peek, cuz let's be honest, you're too irresistible." Lena spoke as she gave the bluenette a wink.

Amélie's face turned beet red and her body failed to function properly as she muttered "O... Okay, Lena. I will go pick up some clothes now." 

"Luv, the wardrobe is on the other side of the room."

"Right, um... thank you ma chérie. I'll be back in a while."

Inside the bathroom, the bluenette finally let herself loosen up as she tried her best to not have a nervous breakdown in front of the small Brit. She still had a lot of shyness when speaking to Lena, but the younger girl seemed to radiate a glow that helped negate most of it and sort of made the whole world fall still and ease her conscience. 

Soon the shower was over and Amélie found herself snuggled up on the couch with her newfound lover, a blanket over both their bodies, snacks covering the table. Lena smiled. "So, Amélie... now that we're all warm and comfortable, why don't you tell me a bit about yourself?"

Amélie looked away, thinking of how to present her tale as she nibbled a chocolate-chip cookie. "Well, I was born in Annecy, which is a few hours' drive away from Paris, to a rather wealthy family. My parents have put a lot of pressure on me ever since I graduated, and they have been making me work day and night to keep the family business up and running, even if that meant sending me off to Paris on my own."

"That does sound quite terrible."

"To me, it was just like working in a sweat shop. It sucked me dry of my energy and my emotions," Amélie's voice saddened, tears started welling up on her eyes. "I was forced to live like a soulless corpse for years, and I hate myself a lot for not having enough strength to escape such a life."

The Frenchwoman burst into tears, as Lena embraced her tightly, not wanting to let the broken bluenette go. 

"I'm truly sorry you had to go through all that, luv," Lena replied with a sad tone.

"It's... It's alright. Because of you, Lena... you taught me how to feel again through your music, and how it feels to be loved through your acceptance of my rather stupid crush on you. When I'm down, your music gave me warmth and comfort whereas my life had only brought me feelings of dread."

"I'm glad. I really am, never knew my work could help a girl like you so much," the brunette exclaimed.

"And I am glad that you've saved my soul and accepted my love, chérie," Amélie gave Lena a soft smile. "But that is enough about me. Tell me something your story, Lena."

"Well, it's...kind of a long story," the Brit explained. "I was brought up in London and got a job as a test pilot in the RAF. Flying was my passion back then, and the thought of that feeling of freedom up in the sky always took over my mind," Lena paused for a bit, her face riddled with fear and sadness. 

"I really enjoyed my time as a pilot, but then an accident came and ruined it all for me. The RAF was sent a new prototype jet called Slipstream for testing, and of course, I was the one who had to do the dirty work. I didn't know there were some design flaws in the engine, which caused it to blow up and..."

Sobs were heard from Lena as she continued, "...nearly killing me in the process. I was lucky to make it out in one piece, but the memories never faded away. No one wanted anything to do with me afterwards, and even the RAF didn't offer any sort of compensation for lonely ol' me. So I decided to quit, learned a bit or two about music production and moved to Paris for a fresh start. And you know what? It was truly worth it. I have had way more fun here than being alone in London."

"Also, I feel like things are only going to get better from here on out, cuz you are here with me now, Amélie. No one had ever said they had a crush on me and love me the way you do, it's always me who has to do the confessing and deal with the rejection afterwards. In short, I just wanna say I love you, you shy bluenette," 

Unsure of what to say, Amélie found herself stuttering as she fumbled with her fingers. "I... lo... love..."

Not patient enough for a response, Lena suddenly cupped Amélie's cheeks, pulling her woman closer to her body and started kissing the Frenchwoman passionately. Amélie moaned in surprise, but gave in, sighing softly. She closed her eyes and melted into Lena's tender, loving kisses.

She then wrapped her arms around Lena, feeling the brunette's arms doing the same, keeping her close. The two then gave in to a tight embrace, only letting go when yawns were heard from the tired Frenchwoman.

"Aw luv, I think it's time we get some shut-eye, and since I don't wanna leave you out on the couch you're coming with me," Lena said as Amélie was lifted like a blushing bride on her big day and the two dived onto the queen-sized bed, both of them giving in to the drowziness that was taking over.


	5. Insecurities and Reassurance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena has doubts about the relationship and Amélie is a big softie about it
> 
> Song is Where Will We Go - Grant (Acoustic)

Lena couldn't sleep. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't sleep at all, she kept on tossing and turning as her mind was filled with thoughts, and it was because of the beautiful woman who's sleeping on her bed. 

Despite having accepted Amélie's love, this whole relationship still feels like a fever dream to the young Brit. She has never considered herself ugly or untidy, but definitely not good enough for someone like the gorgeous Frenchwoman.

It kills the brunette immensely just to see someone so precious try so hard to love a woman like her. Amélie's reasoning for it wasn't all that justified to Lena as well, why choose her out of any other person in this world? Her mind was in shambles, and she couldn't think straight or rid her mind of all the doubts. 

These thoughts kept on plaguing the young woman's mind, not letting her go at all. That is until Lena gazed over her newfound lover, who was sound asleep. "She looks so peaceful," Lena thought. "I wish I can see her at peace like this all the time, she's a little too tense when she's awake. But holy shit do I love her the way she is."

The brunette started to regret her doubts, finding them too useless and tiring since what's done was already done. Their love was there, and it was as real as it could ever be. She then grabbed her guitar, sat on the small balcony of her apartment and started playing away, in an attempt to clear her mind and find some sort of reassurance for herself.

And just like that Lena started singing, her voice sweet and mellow as always. For some reason, it sounded so different from her cockney accent, but she honestly didn't mind, as long as her blue beauty still loves and cherishes it.

_Turn off the lights and let me feel you  
I don't wanna think about myself right now  
Stay out all night because I want to  
Wake up in the morning and I'm hollowed out  
I drew the outline on the paper, now I'm running out of space  
Family at the dinner table, but I don't have a place_

_Where will we go?  
Why am I afraid to be alone?  
Sinking in petals, looking for the bottle  
Where will we go?_

_Cried on the phone again, I'm sorry  
You don't need to think about me breaking down  
Looking for guidance, but there's no advice to give  
'Cause I'm the only one who can figure it out_

_Where will we go?  
Why am I afraid to be alone?  
Sinking in petals, looking for the bottle  
Where will we go?_

"Le... Lena? I heard your singing and I thought I'd find you here...." Amélie spoke groggily, her eyes were squinting, puffy and watery, showing signs of an emotional breakdown "Oh thank God! I thought you just left me behind or something like that, I was so scared..." Amélie exclaimed with sobs once her eyes met Lena's.

"...I was looking *sob* all around the apartment for you but you weren't there, so I just sat on the floor and started *sob* crying. A grown woman *sob* incapable of keeping her 'lover' with her or doing anything in general, bawling *sob* like a child. I'm sure you must've gotten sick *sob* of me by now, that's why you were hiding out here weren't you?!"

'Luv, it's not like that. Please don't get me wrong, I just... I guess I'm still a bit confused about our relationship is all. I don't know why such a precious treasure like you would go out with someone as mediocre as me. There are plenty of good catches out there after all. I just wanna know luv, why me?"

"Chérie, if I wanted any of those... 'good catches' then you *sob* and I wouldn't have met in the first place. Even though I do not know you as much as I'd like, and no matter how many times you rate yourself *sob* as 'mediocre', I still want to love you. Others would've rejected *sob* my confession, but you accepted *sob* my love, and that means the world to me. I'm just an introverted mess right now, but I need love too *sob*, especially from you... *sob*"

Lena found herself crying as she gave Amélie a hug, comforting the bluenette in the process.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, luv. I'm sorry that I made you feel this way... I feel like I don't deserve such a lovely cutie like you sometimes... Amélie, do you think I'm a horrible girlfriend?"

"Not at all, chérie. I think you're doing a great job, but I'm definitely... not."

"Well I can help you with that, sweetheart. You're in my care now, after all."

"I suppose I am, mon petit chou. Should I be thankful for it?"

"Oh yes you should. Anywho, staying up like this isn't that good for our health, so can we go back and get some sleep together?"

"Of course, I'd gladly join you. After all you're the one who almost took my sleep away from me."

"Race you to the bed then!" 

"Challenge accepted, 'luv'."


	6. Breakfast Banter

Sleep was still pretty hard to come by after the late night doubting, but it finally did - just at 1am for Lena, and even though it was a Saturday, the sun and her bodyclock wouldn't let her get past 7 hours of sleep.

Her chest ached, and her eyes were glued shut, no matter how hard she tried to open them. Nonetheless, she managed to drag herself out of bed, even if it meant landing face-first onto the carpeted floor.

"Morning, luv..." were the words Lena could muster after all that. But there was no response whatsoever, only silence. 

"Luv, are you there?" The young Brit once again received silence, but she wasn't going to panic... yet. The bluenette might have gone to the bathroom or something and could not hear her. Her girlfriend was a grown woman after all, she didn't need to tell Lena where she was at all times. But Lena was quite tired, and a bit lonely, so she started looking around.

Gathering all the strength she had, the brunette stretched her limbs, letting the bones crackle as she stood up. Even basic walking was a chore for her at this point, but she had to find her blue beauty.

She began to check around the small apartment, from the kitchen to the bathroom, but to no avail. Amélie was still nowhere to be found. Panic soon started to take over the young Brit's mind once she finished checking the living room. It wasn't like she could call Amélie either, they both forgot to ask each other for numbers.

Lena then started wondering whether Amélie just left for work or got herself into some serious trouble, or... the bluenette had a change of mind. Whatever it was, she couldn't help but worry for her shy girlfriend.

The sound of a key turning came out of nowhere, startling the brunette in the process. Soon the door was opened, and standing next to it was none other than Amélie, much to Lena's surprise.

"Oh, you're awake, chérie. I thought you were going to sleep in for a while, so I took it upon myself to make you a proper breakfast even if it meant going grocery shopping at 6 in the morning. Sorry for taking your key," Amélie gave Lena a bright smile.

Lena said nothing in response, but gave Amélie a tight hug instead. Her eyes shone, and her mouth started forming a wide smile.  
"Thank God you're alright luv, thought you got into something terrible and left me for good."

"If I left you alone, would you even eat anything decent for breakfast? You need to eat something, living on only caffeine is not good at all _mon petit chou_ , unless you want to stay up like you did last night," Amélie joked. 

"Aw, come on... It's not that bad..." Lena pouted, much to Amélie's delight. 

"You sure look cute when you pout, my love. But I'm sure I can turn that into a smile soon enough," the bluenette smiled once more as she gave the small Brit a kiss on the cheek.

Taken aback by the kiss, Lena asked: "Ooh, what happened to the 'introverted mess' from last night?"

"Let's just say... she got a confidence boost from her girlfriend."

"Quite a huge boost, don't you say?"

"Terrifyingly so," Amélie sheepishly admitted. "Well, I suppose I'll start working on breakfast now. I can't promise it'll be great, but I'll try nonetheless, for you."

"I'm just excited that someone would actually spend time to cook for me, especially when that someone is you luv," Lena exclaimed.

She then ran up to Amélie, hugging her by the legs like she was a small child. "Thank you, Amé."

Amélie then let out a small giggle as she ruffled Lena's crazy cowlick hair. "It is best that you get seated. I'll be back with you in just a moment, chérie."

The young Brit smiled. "Aye aye!"

As Amélie headed over to the kitchen to make Lena her breakfast, the brunette found her way to the dining table, checking her phone for messages she may have missed. There were tons of compliments for her show last night along with a few YouTube notifications, but nothing too major. Soon she got bored and just chucked her phone on the couch.

Fueled with impatience and a hungry belly, Lena got up and darted towards the kitchen. 

Meanwhile, Amélie was busy with making Lena her breakfast with toast, eggs, and strawberry jam. It was simple, but should be enough to nourish a coffee addict like Lena.

Sensing a pair of hands running up her shoulder, she turned around almost immediately, just to find a intrigued brunette peeking at the food.

"I told you to wait, did I not?"

"Oh you did," Lena giggled. "I'm just too excited for my first actual meal in years. So... are the eggs done yet?"

"They're nearly there, be patient," Amélie told her.

"Alright, alright, I'll go sit down then...", Lena sighed as she stared at her poster collection of female models to pass the time.

Amélie giggled. "You know I can be just as beautiful as them right?"

Lena shook her head. "Luv, you're real and you really are beautiful... that alone can already make you miles better than these chicks. Not to mention that you actually love me."

Amélie blushed furiously, but still managed to return to her cooking. Lena's eggs were done by the time she looked back at the pan, so she placed them in the plate with some toast and called out to the brunette. "Your food is done now, chérie."

"Thanks, luv!" Lena chirped as she dashed towards the counter, grabbed the plate and returned to her seat in one swift motion. Taking a bite, the brunette felt a burst of flavor in her mouth before exclaiming: "Amélie, these taste amazing! What did you put in them?"

"Chérie, I would never expect you to be that amazed over fried eggs," Amélie chuckled. "But then again your fridge was filled with nothing but energy drinks and candy bars so I can't really say I'm surprised."

Lena groaned. "Yeah, yeah... keep on mocking me luv, I don't mind."

"But to answer your question, I put salt and pepper in the eggs and nothing else." Amélie told the smaller woman as she settled down next to the table with a plate of beautifully made crepes. "Do you want some of these, my pouting sweetheart?"

"Yes, please! I could use more grub to start the day after all." exclaimed Lena, helping herself to two crepes almost immediately.

And with her growing appetite, the young Brit ended up going through everything Amélie had cooked. Satisfied, she dove onto the soft beanbag chair and Amélie soon joined her.

"So luv, what are your plans for today hm?" Lena asked.

"I have nothing planned for today it seems like. What about you, ma chérie? Do you have anything you want to do today?"

"Not yet luv, but I'm sure we can figure it out together soon enough, it's a Saturday after all. We basically have the whole day to ourselves."

"As long as I get to spend time with you, anything should suffice."

With that said, Amélie quickly turned to give Lena a kiss on the lips. She was so shy about kissing Lena yesterday, but now it just felt natural to her. They were lovers after all, what was there to be afraid of?

"Awww, luv... You can't imagine how happy I am to hear that. I really love you Amé, like a lot."

"Love you too, my tiny goddess."


	7. Song For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I know it's a pretty short one... I'm sorry I couldn't update this more often nor can I offer good enough content for those who read my stuff, but I will try my best to improve this in the future.

"Sweetheart, are you sure you want to do this?" 

"Never been more certain in my life," replied Amélie as she dragged a chair across the room. "Besides, I did say that I would do anything with you for the day."

The Frenchwoman then gave her a longing look, clearly wanting the perky Brit to comply with her request.

"I know... It's just... I've never had anyone sing to me before, not to mention that it's going to be you," Lena sheepishly admitted.

"My voice is nowhere as good as yours, but at least I'll try. I just hope I won't make you leave halfway because of how terrible it can get," Amélie shrugs. "But seriously, you do not need to worry that much, it is only a song after all."

"I suppose so."

Both girls then built a makeshift mic setup and Lena took her seat. 

"This one's for you, _mon petit chou_."

The Frenchwoman then picked up the mic, closed her eyes and started to sing. 

_There's a place... that I often go to... to hide..."_

Amélie's voice was raspy but sweet, and she had a little lisp between every two words, which Lena found very cute to listen to.

_Alone and starry-eyed... away from all the weariness... My heart becomes a little lighter..."_

The sweet, sweet voice kept tempting the perky Brit to grab her guitar, clearly wanting to join in the fun with her girlfriend, and finally Lena decided to back the Frenchwoman up with a soft smile on her face and a guitar in her arms.

_"I looked up at the stars, and all I could see... was you... and everything I can't explain..._

_Scattered dreams, hidden things that I've looked for... I found there, I found there..."_

Bittersweet feelings soon took over Amélie's heart and soul as she sang, finding herself unable to contain the melancholic feeling of getting to sing and truly immerse herself in the music after years of constant sadness, with her newfound love no less. 

As for the Brit, by this point she was completely mesmerized by the looks and voice of the blue-haired woman that stood in front of her, finding herself unable to look away. The bluenette had it all, the beauty, the kindness, the softness and most importantly, the subtle curves on her body.

_I opened my eyes... and saw you  
I took a breath... and said 'Hello there'..."_

Finishing the song, Amélie took a breather as she smiled at Lena, only for the smaller woman to smile back. Happiness started to take over, and both girls embraced each other.

"You're amazing luv!" exclaimed Lena.

"Not as much as you, chérie."

Silence suddenly took over as both girls gave loving looks to each other as they blush uncontrollably, with Lena's hand on Amélie's cheek.

"Can I?" the young Brit asked.

"Of course you can, my love."

Lena then started caressing her girlfriend's cheek, appreciating the warmth and softness of the bluenette's skin. 

"You don't even know how happy I am just to have the chance of being here with you... and to hear you sing for me like that... it makes my heart flutter..." the brunette said as happy tears ran down her cheeks. "I've been alone for so long now... you were the only one who chose to stay with me, and you showed me how love at first sight feels like. And to be frank, it's kinda weird and cheesy, but I love it."

"And here I thought I was the emotional mess," Amélie chuckled as she kissed Lena's forehead and ran her fingers through the Brit's spiky hair.

"Oh stop it, you," Lena chuckled. "You should've seen yourself last night!"

"I think that just indicates how we are made for each other," Amélie smirked. "Just two gay messes being, well, gay for each other."

Unable to contain her emotions, Lena started giggling. "That sounds kinda cheesy aye," exclaimed the perky Brit. "But then again, isn't everything love-related cheesy?"

"I suppose so, _ma chérie_ ," replied Amélie.

"Mmph!" Amélie moaned in shock as Lena cupped her pale cheeks, kissing the bluenette passionately on the lips. Amélie's eyes widened, but then slowly closed and she started to kiss back, feeling tears slowly well behind her eyes. "This is amazing, delightful... This feels right. And this is all real." the Frenchwoman thought. 

She was truly happy for the first time in years. Finding love with Lena and stronger love for her own life, quickly building a connection that none of them would ever wish to break? That was everything a girl like Amélie could ask for.


	8. Hope

As their lips part, the girls shared loving gazes, both of them seemingly unable to get away from each other's sights.

That was, until Lena spoke up.

"Amélie?"

"Yes, Lena?"

"So um, here's the thing... Your music performance earlier and the kiss we just had were amazing and I loved them, but shouldn't we be doing something else?"

Upon hearing those words, anxiety started to take over Amélie's mind. "What... what do you mean by that?"

"Well, er... I... um..." Lena hesitated, unsure of what to say.

The more time Lena took, the more anxious Amélie got. 

"You're making me worried here, chérie."

"Alright, alright... I got this, I got this..." the perky Brit thought to herself. 

Gathering all her courage, she finally spoke up: "Amélie, do you want to well, go on a date... with me sometime soon? We've only met for a day, but I really want to spend some more time with you... and see how things will go for us. I just really don't want this to be a one-time thing, y'know?"

"Yes!" Amélie's voice suddenly raised as her face turned beet red. "Yes, of course I would go on a date with you!"

The Frenchwoman then stood in silence as she fumbled with her fingers, unsure whether she should have made such a irrational choice. She had been wanting this for far too long, but that doesn't mean she wasn't nervous as hell about it.

"I've never been on a date before though..."

"There's no need to worry, luv! Tell you what, just follow my lead, yeah? I'll plan something special just for us two, and if you feel like it, you can join me. But if you're unsure of what to do, just sit back and let me handle things."

The brunette gave Amélie a loving look, her mind still filled with ecstasy from the thoughts of an imminent date with her newfound love. Her girlfriend’s concern, respect, and overall sweetness heartened Amélie. She smiled and softly pressed a kiss to the Brit's right cheek.

Lena let out a girly squeal in response and her body shook slightly, which surprised Amélie. 

"Cute," she thought.

Lena then returned the favor with another kiss on the bluenette's forehead and soft strokes on the taller woman's arm.

"Welp, I should go ahead and make reservations then, be back soon!" Lena before running off to start looking for a restaurant.

"Don't forget to remind me of the time, alright? Just so that I can be ready?"

"Sure thing, luv! Wouldn't wanna ruin the experience for you and I after all," Lena replied as she headed for the door. "Be right back!"

"I know you will. Adieu, chérie."

Some time after Lena left, Amélie's phone started buzzing. It was a call from her father, informing her of a meeting that she was supposed to join a bit later on that evening. Given no choice, the bluenette had to grab her things and leave her girlfriend's apartment, much to her dismay.

"I'm sorry, Lena." she muttered to herself as she walked past the door. 

By the time Lena got back, Amélie was nowhere to be found. She wondered where the bluenette might have gone. So she started looking around, until she came across an old photo album. Having faith that her girlfriend is safe and sound elsewhere, she started flipping through every page and appreciated the good old days before she had left her life overseas. 

That was, until she saw her pictures with Emily, her ex. They looked so happy just being with each other and joking around. But after Lena's accident with the Slipstream, the redhead had since then moved on, and found someone new. "Must be someone better than I'll ever be," Lena mused. "I hope she's better off without my reckless, presumably dead ass."

The next few minutes would be filled with silence, as Lena then directed her thoughts to her girlfriend. "How are you going to take care of Amélie, huh? You've already left Emily behind because of your own selfish desire to fly that damned jet." was the only question that plagued Lena's mind.

Unsure of how to feel, she curled into a ball on the couch and silently cried, hoping all those thoughts would go away, but it just keeps getting worse. This went on for more than an hour, with Lena feeling more and more powerless as time progressed.

A soft hand then found its way to her shoulder. Eyes wet, she looked back and to her pleasure, it was Amélie. The Frenchwoman looked very tired and stressed, but she still held the small Brit as tightly as she could, giving all the comfort she might have needed. Nothing but soft sobs could be heard as she stroked Lena's back gently, the younger woman's tears now running down her breast and arms.

"Seeing you like this... it hurts me, Lena. Why do you have to beat yourself up like this?" Amélie asked, her voice saddened.

"I don't know... It's just... I just want what's best for you and everyone I love. Even if it means I have to suffer for it. But I'm too weak..." Lena replied between sobs.

"Can I tell you something, my dear Lena?"

"Sure."

"When I'm with you, chérie, I feel like I'm at peace. You make me feel safe and happy with your presence alone. You are a beacon of hope in my grim life, and you have given me more than enough, with your love and respect. I don't want you to put all the pressure on yourself for me, we're in this together after all, are we not?

"But I-- I--"

"Say no more, Lena. Get some rest instead, you're not looking too great."

And with that said, Amélie carried the smaller woman to bed, bridal-style.

"Luv... I don't wanna rest... it's only 4 in the afternoon..." Lena groaned.

"Whether you like it or not, you're staying on this bed," Amélie said firmly. "For me? Please?"

"But can you hold me while I sleep?" The young Brit then held out both her arms as she lied down. "I don't want to be left here alone."

"Aw, what a baby. Alright Lena, move over."

"Aye-aye, captain! Oh by the way, I picked out a nice place for our date... *yawn* but I think that can wait... time to get some shut-eye..."

"You're too cute for me to handle sometimes. Sleep well, Lena."

"You too, luv."

Soon fatigue did its job and both girls fell asleep in each other's embrace, feeling tired but also hopeful for what's to come.


End file.
